Frosty
Description Frosty is the final boss in the Winter 2019 Event. He has 350000 Health with an extremely slow moving speed. He wields a giant axe and has a knight helmet. He might be more problematic than the Void given his health, his powerful attacks, and his cohorts that come along with him. Appearance Frosty has a bunch of glowing crystals on his body along with a cape. He has a knight helmet with glowing white eyes, a giant axe and emits a huge glow throughout the arena. He appears to be bigger than the Player and way bigger than the Void. He looks a lot like the Titan, as they have the similar armour and helmet. The only differences are it's shoulder pauldrons, it's helmet is slightly different and the fact that he wields an axe instead of a sword. When his helmet is taken off, He is seen to have 4 eyes, white hair, and a pair of horns. Fighting Frosty * Since this boss can stun towers, he can be very difficult to defeat. * Phaser is the best counter to this boss due to their extremely high DPS. * Rails can also possibly work given that there are a ton of cliff space, their high damage. Though be wary Frosty can still stun those. * Zed is ineffective because of it's upgrade costs and it takes time for them to spawn. * Max Commandos are an alternative to Phasers though avoid using this as much as possible because of it's damage output. * Frosty's attacks include: ** Swinging his axe to the ground, causing huge ice spikes to appear, freezing towers for around 45 seconds, Similar to one of Titan's attacks ** Raising his arms and head to call out a snowstorm that freezes alot of towers for around 20 seconds. Trivia *As of 2/9/19, Frosty is the biggest zombie in all of Tower Battles. *Frosty is guarded by 3 Titans *Frosty was originally called Ice Titan during the announcement of Winter 2019. *Frosty takes his helmet off once he passes the snowy arch close to your base and has lost 100k hp before that. *He has the 2nd highest HP of any Zombie in-game. The 1st being Void and the 3rd being King Jack. *Frosty can occasionally summon Golems.(needs confirmation) *It is unknown if Frosty's abilities can destroy moving towers instantly. *This is the first ever boss to have 2 phases. * As soon as Frosty takes out his axe, special Winter Event music starts playing. The song is "Intense RF" on ROBLOX. ** The actual name of the song is Rainbow Factory (Nightmare Fuel Remix), which can be found at Youtube. *Sometimes, it can lag while taking off it's helmet, resulting in a stuck boss that can be killed easily. *Like King Jack, Frosty will stand still if apocalypse rave is used on it. If he's killed in this state, he won't have a death animation or sound. He also won't go into Phase 2, or activate any abilities. Update History *(2/9/19) Frosty was added to the game, along with the Winter Event. Category:Bosses Category:Final boss Category:Event Category:Winter Event